The battle for the love of Ash
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: After Ash wins the Pokemon League, his mother makes him a party, and she invites Ash s all of friends. When Ash invites personally Serena, he feels something strange for her, sth that he had never felt a girl. But someone is trying to destroy the relationship between Ash and Serena, while someone is trying to unit Ash and Serena. Who would be Ash s girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don´t own Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: This is not a continuation of my story "The lake of the love".

P.S.2: I include in this story female characters who had a good relationship with Ash on his travel.

P.S.3: Romance would appear when Serena and the other girls met and in other situations.

Chapter 1: The end and the start of an adventure

After Ash had finally won a pokemon league, he decides to go back to Kanto.

It was 8:00 p.m. Ash was invited to Serena´s house by Grace to celebrate with his friends, the victory of his first league.

The pokemons were eating with the pokemons, and the persons were eating with the persons.

Serena I have to go to shop some things, I would leave you with your friends-said Grace while she was leaving the house.

OK mom, see you later-said Serena.

While that happened, Ash was eating like a crazy the cheese burgers.

Wow Serena, your mother cooks really good as you-said Ash.

Ash I have just said goodbye to my mother and you just end the whole plate of the cheese burgers that my mom cook, what the rest of us would eat?-said surprised Serena.

Ohh,I am sorry,-said embarrased Ash.

Don´t worry Serena-Bonnie said.

Yeah, we have already eaten with our father-said Clemont.

In that moment, Serena´s phone house was ringing.

Hello?-said Serena.

Hi, Grace, I am Delia, wait are you Grace?

No, I am her daughter, my mother had just left-said Serena.

Ohh OK, can you tell your mother to leave this message to Ash-said Delia.

Ash is here, he is eating with me and other friends-said Serena.

Ohhhh thanks, can you pass me with my son?-ask Delia.

Yes. Ash your mom wants to talk with you-Serena cried.

My mom?-said Ash,

Yeah, come here-Serena said.

Ash runs to the phone and he almost crashes Serena.

Upps sorry Serena-he said embarased.

It´s OK, go talk with your mom, I would be feeding the pokemon-said Serena with a little bit of red on her face.

Serena leaves and Ash talks to his mom.

Hi mom how are you-say Ash.

Good my son. Why you didn´t tell me that you have a beautiful girlfriend-said happy and surprised Delia.

MOM why do you think that?-said loudly Ash.

Just kidding. Also congratulations of becaming the champion of Kalos, I am so proud of you, when you come back to Kanto, I would prepare you a party, so invite your friend Serena and the others, the rest leave it to me-said Delia.

Thanks mom, but if I ask Serena and the others, their parents must agree, and were would I get the passages?-ask Ash. Maybe I can use my winning money to purchase the tickets.

As I said Ash: "the rest leave it to me". That money that you won use it for your future. And about the parents of your friends, I already told them my idea and they agree-said Delia.

Ok then I would tell them, thanks mom, goodbye-said Ash

The next thing that Ash was gone do is to tell Serena, Clemont and Bonnie about the party. When he went to the kitchen, there was Clemont and Bonnie eating the rest of the burgers and talking.

Hey guys, you want to go to Kanto for a party?-ask Ash

Ok-said Clemont

It sounds great-said Bonnie.

Great, hey where is Serena?-ask Ash

She is upstairs, maybe on her bedroom-said Bonnie.

Thanks Bonnie-said Ash, while he was going to Serena´s bedroom.

So do you think Ash and Serena would end together with all the moments that they had together brother?-ask Bonnie.

Yeah, I am 100%-said Clemont. And then the 2 left Serena´s house to go to their house.

While Ash was going upstairs, Serena was near her window taking off petals of a flower.

Does he loves me as a friend, does he loves me more than a friend? Does he loves another girl that he met, does he loves me after all the moments that we spent together? Does he hates me, does he would tell me how he feels for me? Or does he would leave me and never see me anymore?

I can tolerate this any more, I want to tell him that I love him, but if I end just as a friend?-said Serena.

Then she falls on her bed and her head on a pillow.

When would I new our possible future?-she ask to herself, while a tear fall from her head.

Serena, are you sleeping?-Ash knock the door.

Ash, is that you?-ask Serena.

Yes, I want to ask you if you would want to go Kanto for a party in my house. Don´t worry if your mom says no, my mother had already convience her, and the passages are already paid-said Ash.

Serena´s POV:

This might be my last chance, you can do it Serena.

Serena get off her bed, and walk in front of Ash.

Yes Ash-she said excited and also hugged Ash.

Ash didn´t say anything, he was even enjoying the hug.

When Serena come back to the real world, she separate from Ash, with her face red.

Sorry Ash for the hug-said Serena.

Don´t worry Serena, it was a good moment for u..., I mean..., o look at the time, I have to go back to the hotel, see ya tomorrow at the airport-said desesperately Ash, while he was going donwstairs and picking Pikachu too.

OK-said Serena with her face still red.

Then in the hotel.

Why did I tell Serena that, I have never had this strange feeling for a girl. Does I feel something for Serena? And if I feel that how could I tell her-he ask to himself, and then he fall sleep.

In another part...

Well it is my chance to get Ash after a long time-said ?

I must get ready for Ash´s party, I am gone look beautiful for Ash-said ?

When he sees me again, he will obviously fall in love of me, and this time it will work-said ?

I know of who is in love Ash, so after the party and visiting the _ he would know what was that strange feeling and in which girl he is in love. All goes like the plan-said ?

Perfect, but we need more people for this plan, so you know who to call for help-said ?

Yes Mr. _-said ?

Here is a preview of chapter 2...

Hi Serena, where are you that I can see you? ask Ash

I am at the train that goes to gate 45, you tell me to go there -said Serena while she was entering to the train

Wait I didn´t tell you to... Hello, oh no the signal is lost, but how? I must go where is Serena before she gets in the wrong plane. I still have 30 minutes. Pikachu stay here and Clemont and Bonnie if I am not here after 25 minutes get inside.

Ok, Ash-said Clemont.

Good luck Ash-said Bonnie

Serena, I am coming!-said Ash desesperately

Hello, Ash are you there? Maybe the signals were interrupted because of the train-said Serena, as the train´s doors were closing.

Serena don´t worry I am coming!-repeat desesperately Ash.

Would Ash reach where Serena is before the plane leaves Kalos, or Serena would take the wrong plane?

My plan is going great, she is gone take the wrong plane. Good work, here is your reward-said ?

Thanks-said ?

To be continue...


	2. 30 minutes for Kanto

Disclamier: I don´t own Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: The title of this chapter is based in a band name called "30 seconds to Mars".

P.S.2: I was gone finish this chapter next week, not because I am lazy, because I have been angry these days, because of family problems, but I decided to finish and publish today, so I can get the stress out of my problems. Sorry if this chapter was not good.

P.S.3: The 30 minutes starts when Serena arrives to the airport train mini station.

P.S.4: This happened to me, but there was no romance and some parts I just invented.

Chapter 2: 30 minutes to Kanto

After Ash wins the Kalos League, his mother organises him a party; and right now he, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are going to the Kalos airport (they go each by their selves, except Clemont and Bonnie, because of a traffic that happened mysteriously). Ash and Pikachu go by bycycle (rented). While Serena was gone go with her mother, but she had work, so Serena decided to go by bycicle. And Clemont and Bonnie go with their father in motorcycle. What surprises or problems would happen to our heroes?

Airport of Kalos-18:50:10 (1:09:50 for the plane to launch)

Well body, I took us a long, but we have finally reach to the Kalos airport, the first thing that we would do is to go to a fast food service, am I right?-said Ash

Pika Pika (me too)-said Pikachu exhausted and hungry

I wonder were is Serena and the others-said worry Ash.

Pika Pika! (ohhh, ohhh, this sounds that I am gone do Chespin´s dare)-said Pikachu worry.

_(Flashback time) I put this in dialogues and in the people language instead of the sounds of the Pokemon_

While Ash and Co were talking, this happened in the conversation of the Pokemon:

Pikachu: This food is delicious, does someone doesn´t want their food?

Fennekin: Here I don´t want anymore.

Pikachu: Thank you Fennekin.

Chespin: The reason is because you don´t want to be fat, right?

Fennekin: (Angry) If you say something else about my weight, I will ember you and then I will...

Pikachu:(Holding Fennekin´s head to calm her) Fennekin take it easy, he was just lying right Chespin?

Chespin: Yes I was just lying (fattast)

Fennekin: What did you just said!

Chespin: Nothing.

Pikachu: Chespin can I talk to you for a moment. (He takes Chespin to an apart side were the group won´t listen to them) Why are you doing that to Fennekin?

Chespin: Did you worry for Fennekin, uhmmm?

Pikachu: As a friend.

Chespin: Yeah, yeah (as trainer as pokemon)

Pikachu: I hear you.

Chespin: Well is obviously that Serena loves Ash, and in this case you fell sth for Fennekin. As trainer as pokemon.

Pikachu: What that is not true, I am not in love of Fennekin. And Ash is not gone kiss Serena for a while..

Chespin: Lets make a deal. If Ash kissess Serena after the party, you will dare me to do anything.

Pikachu: Deal

Chespin: But if Ash and Serena share a kiss before the party, you will have to ... in from of every pokemon.

Pikachu: WHAT?!

Chespin: This will prove if you are right, or I am right, and you have already accepted.

Pikachu: Damn

_(Flashback end)_

Pika Pika (if he keeps worrying about Serena, this means that he is in love for the first time)-said Pikachu.

Well let´s go Pikachu to a fast food service-said happy Ash.

Luminous City-18:55:09 (1:04:51 for the plane to launch)

Dad were are you? We are already ready to go to the airport-said Clemont.

Were do you think is our father, brother?-ask Bonnie.

I don´t now-said Clemont

Suddenly, Clemont and Bonnie´s father appeared in the exit of the house with his motorcycle.

Hey sons, I am here, go to exit of the house-said their father.

OK-said Clemont and Bonnie.

Pueblo Boceto-19:00:08 (0:59:02 for the plane to launch)

Mom I am already going, goodbye-said Serena

OK, take care (THINKING: My little girl had already grow up. First I help her with her problems, and now she is going to another region to meet new persons. I am so proud of you)-said Grace

Well Serena, this is your time now, be the same person as you are and everything would be right with you and Ash-said to herself Serena.

Airport of Kalos-19:15:07 (0:44:03 for the plane to launch)

Ohhh, I am too full, I guess that we have eaten too much, right body-said Ash

Pika.. Pika.. (me too)-said Pikachu.

Well it is time to go to the mini-train station and next to the gate 40-said Ash

While in the door of the airport...

Thanks dad for bringing us. We will miss you-said Clemont.

See ya later daddy-said Bonnie.

Goodbye kids, and Clemont don´t forget to bring a girl with you when you come back-said Clemont´s dad

OK...(now I know from who came the addiction of Bonnie for finding me a girlfriend)-said Clemont.

Don´t worry daddy, if Clemont doesn´t, I will ask a random girl-said Bonnie.

Thanks my little girl, have a great adventure-said Bonnie´s dad while he was going back to the house.

Gate 45 (Airport of Kalos)-19:20:06 (0:39:54 for the plane to launch)

Well body, it took as a while, but we have finally reach to the gate which would take us home-said Ash.

Pika Pika (Yes)-said Pikachu.

I wonder were is Serena and the others-said Ash.

Pika Pika (No stop worrying for Serena)-said Pikachu.

Hey Ash-said Clemont

We have finally reached-said happily Bonnie.

Hey guys you did it, now we are almost complete-said Ash

And were is Serena, I though she would come with you?-ask Clemont.

I was wanting that she would have come with me, but there was a big traffic and I couldn´t. I hope she is OK-said sadly Ash.

(I knew it! These two worry mutualy, there are in love of each other)-thinking Bonnie.

Entrance of the Airport of Kalos-19:25:05 (0:34:55 for the plane to launch)

Well I am finally here, a new adventure is gone come-said Serena.

Suddenly she receives a message from Ash

Hey Serena, the gate that you must take is number 40, there was a change

OK, Ash thank you-write Serena.

And she ran to the mini-train station.

(While in another part)

All goes like the plan, she is gone take the wrong plane and it won´t interrup with your plan-said ?

Good work, now do next step and you will receive your reward of 50,000 poke bills in cash-said ?

OK-said ?

Gate 45-19:29:00 (0:30:05 for the plane to launch)

I think I should call her, she is going to loose the plane-said worried Ash.

Well, call her-said Clemont.

Hi Serena, where are you that I can see you? ask Ash

I am at the train that goes to gate 40, you text me to go there -said Serena while she was entering to the train

Wait I didn´t tell you to... Hello, oh no the signal is lost, but how, I must go where is Serena before she gets in the wrong plane. I still have 30 minutes. Pikachu stay here with Bonnie and Clemont and Bonnie if I am not here after 25 minutes get inside.

Ok, Ash-said Clemont.

Good luck Ash-said Bonnie

Serena, I am coming!-said Ash desesperately

Hello, Ash are you there? Maybe the signals were interrupted because of the train-said Serena, as the train´s doors were closing.

Serena don´t worry I am coming!-repeat desesperately Ash.

My plan is completed, she is gone take the wrong plane. Good work, here is your reward-said ?

Thanks, and were does she will end?-said and asked ?

In a place were some of my friends will take care of her-said ?

Train Station 19:34:04 (0:25:56 for the plane to launch)

Ash was running the fast as he can to get to Gate 40, before Serena enters to the plane.

Sorry sir have you see a girl with a hair of color honey, blue eyes, a pink hat, black shirt and red skirt?-ask Ash.

Is your girlfriend?-ask the man.

No sir but if I don´t reach were she is, I will never see her again-said Ash.

... She have taken the train with the number 40, go there follow upstairs the ladder and find the gate 40. Go young man and save your girlfriend.

Thanks sir-said Ash; who didn´t have time to say that Serena wasn´t his grilfriend, but he likes when any people say that Serena is his girlfriend.

Train 19:39:03 (0:20:57 for the plane to launch)

Ladies and gentlemen, we are gone arrive in a few seconds to the hall for the gates 41-51, please remain in your seats-said the conductor by a microphone.

I am gonna make it, I (but suddenly the train stopped ... What does it happened-said Ash.

Ladies and gentlemen, we have a problem, the motor of the train is not working, please remain in your sits.

(In another part)

That was a close one, my virus had defenetly work, now that the train has stop, Ash won´t gone reach at time were Serena is-said ?

Back to the train 19:44:02 (0:15:58 for the plane to launch)

I cannot stay here for a long, I must reach were is Serena. I´ll go to the cabin of the conductor-said Ash

It is not working, but why?-ask to himself the conductor.

Let me help you-said Ash

How can you do it, you are not an engineer-said the conductor.

I now, but I will try, one of my friends is gone take the wrong plane and I mustsave her-said Ash.

Your girlfriend?-ask the conductor.

Just let me try it-said Ash.

OK-said the conductor.

And, this cable is going with this one and.. Yes I did it-said happy Ash. While the motor started to work.

You did it kid, now let me conduct to the hall were is your girlfriend-said the conductor.

Ok...-said Ash

Hall of gates-19:49:01 (0:10:59 for the plane to launch)

Thanks sir, now I must leave-said Ash

Good luck kid, go an reach were your girlfriend is-said the conductor.

I am gone do it, I am gone reach were... But sadly the plane had fly away, it was too late.

No, I haven´t reach at time, Serena, I am sorry-said Ash, while a tear fall from his face.

Next he seat on a chair, next to a girl who was crying. When Ash that girl, he saw that it was familiar for him.

Serena, is that you?-said Ash

Ash, is that you too?-said Serena.

After that, the 2 hugged each other.

Serena I thought that you were in that plane that wasn´t going to Kanto-said Ash.

I thought that you were in that plane and I have loose it. Wait that plane wasn´t going to Kanto-said Serena surprisily.

Yeah I try to tell you, but the signal of my phone didn´t worked-said Ash.

Mine too-said Serena.

Right now Ash was wiping the tears of Serena´s face with his hand, then they were looking at each other for a while and their faces were getting near each other, nothing was gone stop this, until this happened.

Ladies and gentlemen, the plane that goes to Kanto will launch in 5 minutes, the passengers that goes to Kanto, please come as soon as posible-said the announcer.

Oh no the plane, Ash we must go-said worry Serena.

Uhhh...oh yes we must go-said Ash, who was angry because he was near to kiss Serena, until that announcer appeared.

The 2 were running as fast as posible. After passing the train station, they have 30 seconds to reach, they were a few meters left, but Serena fall on her right knee.

My knee, I can´t stand up-said Serena

Serena!-said Ash.

Ash leave me, you can still do it-said Serena while a tear fall from her face.

So Ash decided to carry her like in a wedding. Everyone was seeing that action from the Kalos champion, there it was the Kalos newspaper, and took a photo of Ash carrying Serena of his arms. Serena (and Ash in his mind) felt that she and Ash (or in Ash´s case Serena and he) were geting married.

But the plane had already left.

No-said Ash.

I am sorry Ash, if it wasn´t because of my stupidness, we would have reached the plane-said Serena with some tears on her face

Ash mobilise Serena to a chair.

Serena, it is not your fault, we had problems everywere and it happens all time-said Ash while he was wiping again Serena´s face. You are not stupid. You have a pretty face Serena, you are beatiful-said Ash

Ash...-said Serena with a little bit of red of her face. While she put her arms around Ash´s neck, and she move her lips to Ash´s lips, and they get together. Ash was enjoying this moment, the same Serena. After they get separated, a blonde woman appeared near to Ash.

Well Ash, when I meet you, you didn´t know what is love, but now you after a while you know what is love-said ?

Cynthia, what are you doing here?-said Ash

Who is this woman, Ash?-ask Serena.

Let me answer your questions. For you little girl I am called Cynthia, I am the champion of Sinnoh, I have already recovered my tittle. And I am here, because I have a tour that goes through many regions to have battles against difficult trainers. My tour have already finish, and I was going back to Sinnoh, in my jet-said Cynthia. And what is your name little girl?-ask Cynthia.

Ohh, my name is Serena, I am from Kalos, and I was gone go to Kanto with Ash for a party. Sadly we have lost our plane, and we don´t know how to go to Kanto-said Serena sad.

... Let me help you, you can go in my jet, I don´t have any work to do, I can take you to Kanto-said Cynthia.

Ohhh thanks Cynthia-said happy Ash.

Thank you-said Serena.

Well let´s go-said Cynthia.

But I still can stand, my knee-said Serena.

Let me help you-said Ash while he was carrying Serena to the jet.

(In the jet)

Take her in this bed Ash, she must rest. I will make a medicine for her knee and talk to my pilot to take us to Kanto-said Cynthia, while she left the Ash and Serena start to kiss each other again.

Ash, thank you, thank you taking care of me-said Serena.

Serena, I will be when you need help at any time. you should rest now your knee must get recovered-said Ash and kiss her a last time. Sweet dreams

Goodnight Ash-said Serena and she fall sleep.

Yes, finally I kiss her, now after the party I will tell her to be my girlfriend-said happily Ash, while the jet started to fly.

(In another part)

WHAT! SERENA AND ASH ARE ON A JET THAT GOES TO KANTO. I thought that Serena took the wrong plane. Well what ever, this time I will finish their relationship personally-said furiously ?

Back to the jet, were Ash and Serena were sleeping,,,

Hello. Yes all goes good, their relationship is big, I saw them kissing each other-said ?

Well done Cynthia, thanks for helping us, I guess that the other plan we are not gone need it-said ?

You are welcome ?-said Cynthia.

Here is a preview for chapter 3...

Hi Misty, May and Dawn, it pass so many time from the last time that I have see ya-said Ash

Welcome back-said Misty.

We have miss you-said May.

Who is that girl with you Ash?-ask Dawn.

Ohhh, her name is Serena, she help me with my travel in Kalos-said Ash.

Suddenly Ash phone start, vibrating.

Ohh sorry, I must leave to take the phone call-said Ash

So you 3 help Ash with his travel too?-ask Serena.

Keep you lips off my Ash-said May.

Yeah, don´t make me cut your hair-said Misty.

He is in love of me, so go back to Kalos-said Dawn.

What? What are you talking girls?-said Serena.

You are in love of Ash-said May

I saw you holding his hand when you were near the house door-said Dawn

You are bad lier. If you try one more time to lie, we will cut your stupid hair-said Misty.

Are you crazy?-ask Serena.

We warn you-said Misty. And she and Dawn throw against Serena, while May try to find some scissors.

Get your hands off me or I will scream-said Serena

I have a better idea, May bring something to stun her-said Misty.

And May summon her Beautifly.

Beautifly use sleeping powder-said May, she use it and it leave Serena asleep.

What it´s your idea Misty?-ask May.

We will make for Serena a different personality. Let´s take her to my house, I have some things that would help us. And Dawn leave a card that says that the 4 of us are going to my house-said Misty

I am writing-said Dawn

What evil plans does Misty, May and Dawn have for Serena? And what is the dare for Pikachu?

To be continue...


	3. The power of love PART 1

Disclamier: I don´t owm Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: This time I started with a preview of what it happened last chapter. But I added something.

P.S.2: I guess that in the beginning you will note and/or comment that it is cursi (ridiculous).

P.S.3: I didn´t have time to find an image for the newspaper part.

P.S.4: Soon my stories will be translated to the Spanish.

P.S.5: The preview of chapter 2 was separated, I also added and deleteted some things.

P.S.6: I am sorry I was wanting to upload this story thursday, but I have problems again with my parents. And also, I may publish one story per week, because my vacations are gone end this sunday. :(

Chapter 3: The power of love PART I

When Ash and Serena lose the plane to Kanto, Cynthia appeared and helped Ash and Serena, she took them to Kanto in her private jet. That night, Ash and Serena tell their feelings to each other, and they share a kiss. But they didn´t know that they were beeing spied by unknown people.

(In an unknown place)

NO WAY, Serena kissed Ash!. This is the last time I contract Team Rocket to do this. Well this time we will contract profesionals to get in charge of Serena-said ? 1

You must take it easy, we want to end the relationship of Ash and Serena, and not to end in troubles-said ? 2

Well do you have another plan, because your plan of taking the wrong plane didn´t work, even if Serena couldn´t walk, after she fall on the floor-said ? 1

I guess that ? 1´s plan will work, if not it will be my time to do the plan.-said ? 3

Well, but it will be the fault of you 2 if we get problems-said ? 2

What ever, after we get rid of Serena, we will come back to our normal lifes-said ? 1

In the airport of Kanto, Cynthia´s jet had arrived. Ash woke up, and decided to go to eat in fast food shop, but before that he kissed Serena on the cheek and said goodbe to Cynthia. After 10 minutes, Serena woke up and decided to get ready to go.

(10 minutes before)

Well it was good to see you again Ash, have a good party, bye-said Cynthia.

Good bye Cynthia, the same to you, thanks for the help, and say to Serena that I will be back-said Ash, while he was leaving the jet.

(Now)

Serena stay near the gate´s entrance, Ash had to go somewhere, but he will be back, good luck, and remember to invite me to the wedding of you and Ash-said happily Cynthia.

Thanks, but what wedding?-asked Serena with her face red.

I know that you and Ash have a relationship of bride and bridegroom, I hear you and Ash at night telling their feelings for each other, and also I saw you and Ash kissing-said Cynthia.

OK, you know it. But now what should I do. Does he will keep traveling with me, and if not when he comes back, does he will still remember me as a friend or a girlfrien, does he will have time for me, does he will ...-said Serena, but she was interrupted by Cynthia, who put her thinger in Serena´s mouth to calm her.

Serena, you don´t have to worry so much, the same happened to Ash in the morning when you were still sleeping, he acted the same as you and asked even more questions than you, he really loves you and he will be with you forever. I know that you and Ash will be happy, and maybe there would be little conflicts and/or people who will try to ruin your relationship, but you have the power of true love in your side, which is the most powerful weapon to end with any kind of evil. Now go where is Ash, after the party, and tell him to go at any romanthic place, your relationship will increase by the time; and finally in a sunny day or in the night at the future, he will propose you to marry him, and you two will be together forever and ever-said Cynthia.

Thanks Cynthia, thanks for all, taking us to Kanto and helping me with my relationship with Ash, see you another time-said Serena.

In your wedding-said Cynthia

Yeah..-said Serena blushing and nervous.

Suddenly Ash appeared with some bags.

Hey Serena, nice to see you again-said Ash.

Where did you go, and why did you didn´t tell me?-said angry Serena.

Ohh I have to go to get some food and a medicine for you, also I didn´t want to wake up you, I though that your knee still haven´t recoved, and you look so beautiful when you are sleeping-said Ash with something of red on his face.

Awww Ash you are so caring with me-said Serena while she hugged Ash.

Thanks, but does your knee is better?-ask Ash.

Yes something-said Serena.

Let me help you, I will use the medicine that I bought, but you must take your shoe and sock-said Ash.

OK-said Serena.

After Serena took her sock and shoe off, Serena sat on the legs of Ash and she put her arms around Ash´s neck, so she won´t fall. And now, Ash was rubbing the medicine softly in Serena´s leg.

So do you fell better Serena?-asked Ash

Yes Ash, thanks-said Serena tenderely, and she profit that she was in a romantic position to kiss Ash.

We have finally we found you Ash and Serena... wait are two kissing!-said Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu surprised.

Ohhh, hi Clemont-said Serena blushing too, while she broke the kiss with Ash.

Hi Clemont-said Ash

So you finally are together, well I already knew it-said Bonnie with Pikachu who was worried on his side.

Oh really, if you have already see them sharing a kiss-said Clemont sarcasticly.

I knew it before the kiss, because I saw it in the newspaper of Kalos, here take a look-said Bonnnie.

(Newspaper cover)

CHAMP OF KALOS SHOWS AN ACT OF LOVE WITH A GIRL

(Image) Ash carrying Serena on his arms.

Ash Ketchump show a love act to a girl of honey hair, black shirt and red skirt.

When the champ of Kalos was running with a girl to take the plane in the airport of Kalos, the girl fall on the floor and she couldn´t move, so Ash decided to carry her on his arms, while the girl put her arm around Ash´s neck.

Will these two will end together at the future?

(Back to the real world)

How did the Kalos newspaper knew that this happened?-ask Ash.

Remember Ash, Cynthia was having an interview with them, so when they find you in the airport, and they saw you carrying-answered Serena.

Ohh right-said Ash.

Who is Cynthia?-ask Clemont.

She is the champ of a region called Sinnoh-said Ash.

When I find her I will ask her to be the girlfriend of my brother-said Bonnie.

Bonnie stop with that!-said Clemont.

Well know I guess that I will take you to my house, I will pay the transport don´t worry-said Ash.

Ok-said the 3 kids of Kalos, while Serena was grabbing Ash´s hand.

(In an unknown place)

Well Ash, Serena and the others already arrive to Kanto, perfect all goes like my plan. The problem is that the people that I want to contract wants 100,000 pokebills in cash-said ? 1.

Why so much? Oh no, please don´t tell that those people are from the Magia-said worried ? 2

No they are not, do you think I am so desesperately for Ash that I will go to the extreme and contract magia guys-said ? 1.

Yeah-said ? 2

Well they are not-said ? 1

So from were are we gone get these money-asked ? 2

I have a better idea, we will do this personally-said ? 1

Well, but then we must go to Ash´ house before he arrives there-said ? 3

OK let´s go-said ? 2

(In the entrance of Ash´s house)

Well it´s good to be back in home, am I right Pikachu-said Ash

Pika Pika (yeah yeah, thanks to you I have to do the dare of Chespin in front every Pokemon. Ohh man I will gone be in many troubles)-said Pikachu.

(Knock... Knock)

Ash, my son is good to see you back!-said happily Delia and she also hugged his son.

Mom, I missed you too, but could you break the hug-said Ash.

Well so these are your friends from the Kalos region-said Delia

Yes, the honey hair is called Serena, the blond boy is called Clemont and the little girl is called Bonnie-said Ash.

Nice to meet you, Ash´s mother-said the 3.

Call me Delia. Oh Ash about the party, it will be in another part, because the house is too small; and it would be in 3 days-said Delia.

And where it will be?-asked Ash.

I will tell you later, I will go to the market to buy somethings, so see you later. And there are some friends that want to see you in the house-said Delia.

OK bye mom-said Ash.

(Outside of the house)

Hi Misty, May and Dawn, it pass so many time from the last time that I have see ya-said Ash

Welcome back-said Misty.

We have miss you-said May.

And who are these 3?-asked May

The blond guy is called Clemon, the little girl is his sister called Bonnie, and the girl next to me is called Serena-said Ash.

And is Ash´s girlfriend. By the way would any of you 3 would like to marry my brother-said Bonnie.

BONNIE!-screamed Ash, Serena and Clemont. While the other 3 girls had faces of OMG, because of one any of these reason: Serena is Ash´s girlfriend and WTH does that little twerple ask us to marry her brother.

There were lots of red faces, others that wish that Serena had never born and other that would like that Bonnie wasn´t in Kanto.

How many times shall I tell you to stop trying to find me a girlfriend and this time you tell in front of everyone that Serena is Ash´s girlfriend (well but I knew already that, as the same the Amourshippers)!-said and think Clemont, while he grab his little sister with his Aipom arm, and took her to another part to talk.

While the others had an anime tear on the back of their head of what it happened.

That was a strange-said Dawn.

But wait Serena is your girlfriend?!-said Misty.

Have you two already kiss?!-said May.

Uhmm...-said Ash and Serena with their red faces.

Yes they did, look at the Kalos and Kanto newspaper (which Bonnie read when they were in the car that took her and the others to Ash´s house)-said loudly Bonnie in an unknown part of Kanto.

BONNIE!-scream Ash and Serena, and later Clemont.

Why you didn´t tell me that you have a girlfriend-said at the same time May, Misty and Dawn.

Well...-said Ash.

BECAUSE THEY HAVE DECLARE TO EACH OTHER YESTERDAY-said more loudly than the last time Bonnie.

CLEMONT WOULD YOU CONTROL YOUR LITTLE SISTER!-screamed Ash.

I thought that we have something Ash-said Misty.

Why did you do this to me Ash, if we have a good relationship-said May.

Remember when you left Sinnoh, you tell me that you will love forever.

Misty we are just friends, May you at the end get in love of Drew and Dawn, I have never ever tell you that-said Ash.

This girls are so obsetionated with Ash, what good that I tell him that I love him, before we arrive to Kanto-Serena thought.

Well we should forget this am I right-said Ash.

OK-said disapointed Misty, May and Dawn.

Well let´s enter to my house-said Ash.

(Inside Ash´s house)

Suddenly Ash phone start, vibrating.

Ohh sorry, let me answer my phone. It is a message from my mother-said Ash

The message says: Ash could you come to the market I need some help to take the things for the party.

I see-said Ash

I am sorry girls I must help my mother, but I will be back-said Ash, while he was leaving the house.

OK-said the girls. And Ash left the house.

So you 3 help Ash with his travel too?-ask Serena.

Keep your lips off my Ash-said May.

Yeah, don´t make me cut your hair-said Misty.

He is in love of me, so go back to Kalos-said Dawn.

What? Whaat are you talking girls?-said Serena.

You are in love of Ash, and I won´t gone let you be with him any more-said May

That little twerple said that you are Ash´s girlfriend-said Dawn

You are bad lier. If you try one more time to make us look like idiots, we will cut your stupid hair-warn Misty.

Are you crazy?-ask Serena.

We warn you-said Misty. And she and Dawn throw against Serena, while May try to find some scissors.

Get your hands off me you psyco-said Serena

I have a better idea, May bring something to stun her-said Misty.

And May summon her Beautifly.

Beautifly use sleeping powder-said May, she use it and it leave Serena asleep.

What it´s your idea Misty?-ask May.

We will make for Serena a different personality. Let´s take her to my house, I have some things that would help us. And Dawn leave a card that says that the 4 of us are going to my house-said Misty

I am writing-said Dawn

(While in the market of Kanto)

Ash was in the market and find his mother near the exit door.

Mom I am here as your message says, in hat can I help you?-asked Ash.

What message are you talking about?-asked Delia.

This message-said Ash.

I didn´t write or even send you a message-said confused Delia.

What? Maybe we should go back to the house-said Ash.

Keep going Ash, I will catch you later-said Delia.

(While in Misty's house, the living room)

Put her in the chair and tie her with a rope every part-said Misty

OK-said May and Dawn.

And now come with me, we have to bring somethings for our plan-said Misty while she was leaving with May and Dawn.

Uhh, were am I, and why I am tied. The only thing I remember is that I get tackled by 2 girls and then something hit me on the face and I fall asleep. I guess that all of this is because Ash and me are together. If I could use Fennekin, I will defenetely be free. Ash, please save me, I am scared-though Serena on her mind, while tear fall from her face.

While in Ash´s house

Girls I am back where are you?-said Ash.

Ash you are back-said Clemont.

Yeah, and I guess that Bonnie didn´t make you any trouble-said Ash.

,,,,-thought Clemont.

(Flashback time)

In Viridian City

Hey big brother why can I walk?.asked Bonnie who was atrapped by the Aipom arm.

Because you will ask again and again a random girl to be my girlfriend Bonnie,..., Bonnie-said Clemont, and he noticed that his sister got free from the Aipom arm and he saw her running to a girl.

BBBBBOOOOONNNNNIIIIIEEEEE!-cried Clemont, who was running to catch Bonnie.

(End of Flashback)

And how many girls did Bonnie ask to be your girlfriend?-asked Ash.

20-said Clemont.

And then what does it happened?-asked Ash.

I finally catch her and it is tied in my back-said Clemont showing his back.

Hi Ash-said Bonnie.

Ohh hi Bonnie. By the way Clemont have you seen Serena and the others-asked Ash.

Ohh, she left you this-said Clemont, showing to Ash the message.

Ash read the message.

OK I am coming to see Serena, do you want to go?-asked Ash.

Later, I have to talk to Bonnie somethings about what it happened-said Clemont angry.

OK see you later-said Ash.

(In Misty´s house, living room)

Well we are back and we bring somethings-said Misty dressed like a doctor as May and Dawn.

And here is our patient-said May.

Well so now we must start to cut all her hair-said Dawn.

May pass me the machine to shave-said Misty.

But what the 3 girls didn´t notice, is that while they left Serena, she got one hand free.

And now take this you psyco-said Serena and she use her arm to push the machine from Misty, and it fall in May´s hair.

Nooo my hair, you will pay for that Serena, Dawn trap her free hand-said May angry and without her left ribbon oh hair.

Serena was now fighting against May, Misty and Dawn. She have shown to be a good fighter, even if she was tied in a chair. While Misty, May and Dawn have lost some parts of her hair, while Serena´s hair was complete, but she was exhausted, with some wounds all over her body, and her clothes were so damaged, that it exposes some of her skin; one simple cut and her clothes were gone fall and leave her semi-naked.

That´s it, you have ruin our lifes taking us Ash from us, and now you have ruin our hair. This time you are gone paid it-said Misty so angry as Taurus.

You 3 are the most craziest persons that I have ever meet-said Serena, while she was been trapped by Dawn and May.

Take this you F#!?/&$ girl-said Misty and she nailed a scissor between Serena´s chest and her heart.

Uh...-said Serena, and she fall asleep, while blood was falling from her chest, and her shirt was near to fall.

OK, now May pass me the shave machine to cut her stupid hair-said Misty.

Misty, you just get out of control, we were just wanting to cut her hair, not to try to kill her. If someone knows about this, we will end in jail-said May.

Don´t worry, I have a plan. But first we must leave and hide the evidence-said Misty.

At that moment Ash had enter to Misty´s house (the door was open), and when he enter to the living room, he saw Serena tied in a chair, with so many wounds, muzzled, her clothes with many cuts and with a scissor nailed between her chest and heart.

SERENA! What does it happen to you?-asked worried Ash, as he was untieying Serena.

As...h...you came to save me-said Serena very weakly, while a tear was falling from her head.

Yes, I told that I was gone help you in any problem, but who did this to you-said worried Ash.

3...per...sons...-said Serena, while she was gone fall asleep.

Don´t worry Serena, I am gone find those people, and they are gone pay for what they have done to you. But for now I am gone take you a hospital-said Ash, after he free Serena from the chair.

Serena was about to fall, but Ash catch her, and carry her softly on his arms and go directly to the hospital.

(Still in Misty´s house)

Well they have already go, now what?-asked Dawn.

We will stay here, as my plan-said Misty.

(In the hospital)

Please, where is a doctor, I need help-said Ash.

OK young man, what happened to that girl that you are carrying in your arms?-asked the doctor.

I don´t know, I find a note that says that she was with 3 friends in one of their houses, and when I arrived to its house, I find her tied to a chair, with many wounds and cuts on her clothes and a scissor nailed on her chest. Please doctor can you save her?-said Ash worried for Serena´s condition. I will try. Nurse bring me a table to take her for an operation-said the doctor.

I am coming with you-said Ash, while he grabbed Serena´s hand.

(In the operation room)

Young man, you must in another part, but you can visit her at midnight-said the doctor.

OK. Serena please get recovered-said Ash, as he left Serena´s hand.

Here is a preview of chapter 4...

(In an unknown place)

Uhhh, were am I? Why this place is so familiar to me. Wait does he is Ash? Oh Arceus, this the forest where I meet for the first time with Ash. We were just little kids and I get lost there, and then a Poliwag appeared and I fall. I was so scared, that I was wanting to never ever come to this place anymore; but if that never happened, I would have never meet Ash, that little kid who rescue me from the forest and who is my boyfriend right now. The part when he help me to stand up, then he hugged me and when we go back to the camp while he was holding my hand, is one of the reasons of why I fell in love with him-said Serena.

When that part end, Serena saw a powerful light, that took her to another part.

This part is when Ash was training with his pokemons after he lose his first gym battle. I went there to give him back his bag, that he forgot in the gym. I asked him if he remembered me, but sadly he didn´t remember me. I was so sad, that I was about to cry, but I get calmed, it have past so much since we have met. Then when he went to the rematch of the gym leader, I remembered him what he told me when we were kids, for me is because Ash won his first gym badge, then he asked me personally if I could come with him to his travel through the Kalos region, I was wanting to hugged and said him yes, but my nervous won me and I said just yes. Later I show him the handkerchief, he remembered me. I was so scared that if he didn´t, I was gone lose him forever; but thanks Arceus that he remembered me. Right now, I don´t know why I am here, maybe I get stunned with something like a...

SCISSOR, NOW I REMEMBERED WHAT IT HAPPENED TO ME-said Serena.

Will Serena get recovered, or she will die? Where is Serena in chapter 4? Will someone know that Misty, May and Dawn try to kill Serena? Will Misty´s plan work? And what is the dare of Pikachu?

To be continue...


	4. The power of love PART 2

Disclamier: I don´t own Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: I have to change somethings of the preview of chapter 4 that appeared at the end of chapter 3.

P.S.2: SORRY, I am really sorry of taking it too long, I had too many homeworks and exams, events that I couldn´t keep writing, and the worst is that my semestral exams are coming in one month, but I will keep writing and I promise that next chapter will be long and will come on thursday.

P.S.3: When this story ends, I will be writing a new story based in the movie "Titanic", it will be separated in chapters, and I will be working on it when I have free time or when I end writing a chapter, I accept ideas for Titanic Pokemon, so leave your ideas in the reviews or send it to my email. I will really thank your ideas.

In the last chapter; Ash and Serena have finally arrived to Kanto, where they have meet with Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu, and they also discovere that Ash and Serena have a relationship, which means bad news for Pikachu. When the group reach to Ash´s house, Ash remeets with his expartners of the regins (May, Misty and Dawn), and these 3 also discovered that Ash and Serena are together, which made them angry. After Ash leaves temporary his house and Clemont was talking to his sister about not trying to find Clemont a girlfriend in Viridian City, May Misty and Dawn kidnapp Serena, and her to Misty´s house. There they have planed to cut all of Serena´s hair, but Serena defends herself, even tied to a chair; but in an anger move, Misty nailed a scissor on Serena´s chest, which made May and Dawn worried for the consequences of Misty´s plan. So they decided to hide the materials and themselves from anyone and leave Serena tied on the chair. When Ash comes back to his house, he goes to Misty´s house and found Serena very hurt, and decided to take her to hospital. Right now Serena´s life is between the life and the death, will Serena wake up?

Chapter 4: The power of love II

(Midnight in the hospital)

Doctor I am here to see Serena, does she is all right?-asked worried Ash.

We have take from her chest the scissor and her wounds are getting healed, but we cannot explain why she haven´t wake up yet, maybe tomorrow she will-said the doctor

OK, can I see her?-asked Ash.

Yes you can, but only 30 minutes, because she have to rest-said the doctor.

Thanks doctor-said Ash, who was entering to Serena´s room.

(In Serena´s room)

Serena was lying on a bed, her clothes where in a chair, and her pulse was normal.

Serena...Please wake up, my life is incomplete without you-said Ash.

Ash began to caress Serena´s face and hair, he start to remember all the situations of his travel in Kalos were Serena and him show mutual affect, and then one tear fall from his face and crashed in Serena´s face.

(In Serena´s mind)

Serena was lying in the floor, while the space was like a blue aura.

Uhmm, were am I? HELLO, does anybody can help me?-said Serena, while she was standing up.

In that moment, it appeared Fennekin.

FENNEKIN, how did you get here?-asked Serena, while she hugged Fennekin.

From the Serena-said Fennekin.

WAIT HOW CAN YOU TALK?-said surprised Serena.

This is your mind Serena, you can do anything in here, like this-said Fennekin.

And it appeared a clothes shop.

Wow, it is amazing-said Serena

Come on Serena, let´s go there-said Fennekin.

Inside the shop

It is awesome, this shop has many and different types and colors of clothes-said Serena amazed.

Yeah, and some of this will be familiar to you Serena-said Fennekin.

What did you mean by "familiar"?-asked Serena.

I well show you, look at this pink skirt and shirt, with some Fennekin ears and tail. You remember that you used it for PokeVision-said Fennekin.

Yeah, I really love this vest-said Serena.

Well why you don´t wear it-said Fennekin.

OK-said Serena, while she pick it and went to a room to swap clothes.

5 minutes later.

I am ready Fenne...kin, were does the shop and Fennekin go? And why did I end in a park?-said Serena confussed.

Serena run, Clemont´s robot had gone crazy!-screamed Fennekin.

What ro... AWWW-said Serena running, while a robot with a camera appeared and ran to Serena.

Fennekin, how did we get transported to this park and why a robot is trying to catch us-cried Serena while she was running.

Your mind did it-said Fennekin.

I never thought of this situation. Does my mind is out of control?-cried Serena.

Maybe it is trying to do something-said Fennekin.

Suddenly the robot exploded and leave a smoke screen over Serena and Fennekin.

Cofff, cofff, how does the robot explode?-asked Serena.

Coff, cofff, I don´t know-said Fennekin.

After the smoke disapeared, Serena and Fennekin appeared again in the shop.

What, how did we end back to the shop?-asked Serena confused.

It is your mind Serena. My hypothesis is that each time that you use a different clothe, it will teleport us to a different part in your mind. And now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom to wash my hair, because that robot, and I guess that you will change clothes-said Fennekin angry, while she enter to the bathroom.

Good point-said Serena, while she chose her old clothes and go a room to swap clothes.

But I am still wondering how did I end in my mind, maybe this is a dream, but if it is, why I can wake up?-though Serena

Suddenly, the space change into a forest.

Uhhh, were am I now? Why this place is so familiar to me. Wait does he is Ash? Oh Arceus, this the forest where I meet for the first time with Ash. We were just little kids and I get lost there, and then a Poliwag appeared and I fall. I was so scared, that I was wanting to never ever come back to this place anymore; but if that happened, I would have never meet Ash, that little kid who rescue me from the forest and who is my boyfriend right now. The part when he help me to stand up, then he hugged me and when we go back to the camp while he was holding my hand, is one of the reasons of why I fell in love with him and a romantic moment with him-said Serena.

When that part end, Serena saw a powerful light, that took her to another part.

This part is when Ash was training with his pokemons after he lose his first gym battle. I went there to give him back his bag, that he forgot in the gym. I asked him if he remembered me, but sadly he didn´t remember me. I was so sad, that I was about to cry, but I get calmed, it have past so much since we have met. Then when he went to the rematch of the gym leader, I remembered him what he told me when we were kids, for me is because Ash won his first gym badge, then he asked me personally if I could come with him to his travel through the Kalos region, I was wanting to hugged and said him yes, but my nervous won me and I said just yes. Later I show him the handkerchief, he remembered me. I was so scared that if he didn´t, I was gone lose him forever; but thanks Arceus that he remembered me. Right now, I don´t know why I am here, maybe I get stunned with something like a...

SCISSOR, NOW I REMEMBERED WHAT IT HAPPENED TO ME-said Serena, while she was closing her eyes to think.

And when Serena open her eyes, she was back in the shop.

OK this is getting to strange-Serena said.

Oh hi Serena, so in what place you have been?-asked Fennekin.

Fennekin now I know it all-said happy Serena.

Uh?-said Fennekin.

Hear, I gut stunned, because someone nailed a scissor in my chest, thats why when I took off my shirt, I saw that my chest had been sewed. And next I got stunned-said Serena.

Ohhh, and then you appeared in your mind-said Fennekin.

Yeah, but after I got stunned, I felt that I was been carried, then someone holded my hand almost all the time, and later someone caress my face and hair, but who did it?-said Serena.

Well for me that person worries so much for you, more than a friend-said Fennekin.

Ash, it was Ash-said Serena happy.

He really loves you, thats why-said Fennekin.

I need to wake up, but how?-said Serena.

Maybe if try to imagine a door that takes you to the real world-said Fennekin.

I wil try-said Serena.

And suddenly it appeared a door.

Well Fennekin, thanks, good luck-said Serena.

You too Serena, have a great time with Ash-said Fennekin.

Bye-said Serena, while she was opening and entering to the door.

Back to Serena´s room.

Ash was still holding Serena´s hand, suddenly Ash felt that Serena was pressing Ash´s hand.

Serena, are you all right?-asked Ash.

Ash...-said Serena.

And the net thing that happened, is that the 2 hugged the other.

I thought that I was gone loose you-said Ash.

Don´t worry Ash I am OK-said Serena, and she kissed Ash.

The kiss was so romantic and passionant, that they would have loved that it would be forever. Suddenly someone was knocking the door.

The time is over, the patient must rest-said the nurse.

I will see you tomorrow Serena, you must rest-said Ash, while he gave her a quick kiss.

OK Ash, I will see you tomorrow-said Serena and she also hugged Ash.

See ya tomorrow my princess-said Ash

Good bye my prince-said Serena.

Out of Serena´s room.

Nurse, the patient Serena, had already waken up and she is feeling better, can I visit her tomorrow in the morning?-said and asked Ash.

Yes you can and thanks for the information-said the nurse.

OK bye-said Ash while he was leaving the hall of rooms.

What Ash didn´t know, is that he and Serena were been spied by May. Dawn and Misty, the 3 girls that almost killed Serena

(While in another part of Kanto)

Even if I almost killed Serena, she is still alive, maybe we should rape her-said angry Misty.

Are you crazy, this time she didn´t know who try to kill her, but if we rape her, that is too crazy, we will end in jail. And also it is my time to make the plan-said May.

Fine, but it better work-said Misty.

OK, so this is what we are gone do...-said May to Dawn and Misty.

Here is a preview of chapter 5...

Outside of the market of Kanto

Well after going to every shop of Kanto, I have finally find the perfect vest for the party of Ash, I will look very beautiful, Ash will fall in love for me, maybe I should ask him for a date after the party-said Serena.

Hey Misty, why did you take me here, if I already have my clothes for the party-said Ash

For this-said Misty, as she kissed Ash.

Misty why did you do this-said Ash angry.

See back-said Misty

No, Ash how could you betray, so does those photos were real, I hope I have never ever meet you in Kanto and Kalos-sais Serena while the tears started to fall, the same as her hat and she also throw the photos to the floor, and run away.

Serena please don´t run I can explain you what it happened. Misty how could you?-said Ash, but it was too late, Serena had already go away and Misty had banished.

Ash was upset, because of Serena, who run away and confused, because why Misty even kissed him. When he pick up Serena´s hat he discovered, that there were some photos about him.

Who took those pictures and why Serena had it?-asked to himself Ash

What were the photos? How does Serena got those photos? Will Ash fix the problems with Serena? Why did Misty kissed him, and why it wasn´t May or Dawn, because the author get off ideas, because he is lazy or he did this chapter at last minute? _If you make another negative comment about me, I will make you kiss Justin Bieber on the next chapter, and publish that you are gay, you idiot announcer. _And would the great... And.. Powerfull author... Won´t make me kiss Justin Bieber?

To be continue...


	5. A broken heart PART I

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon and its characters, even if I would love to write stories for Pokemon.

P.S: I will be writing my stories in dialogues, I will also turn my other stories into dialogues, when I have extra time.

P.S.2: Next monday or wednesday, I will publish another story based on the week against bullying.

Chapter 5: A broken heart PART I

After Serena wake up from her operation, Misty, May and Dawn were really angry, because their plans of separating Serena from Ash, or Ash from Serena were not working. And right now they were having a meeting for a new plan in an unknown part of Kanto, while they were spying Ash and Serena, with a mini robot, that they bought from an unknown inventor.

In an unknown of Kanto...

Misty: (so angry as a Tauros, because of her hair) I cannot believe that Serena got saved, even if I almost kill her, and her hair didn´t even get damaged as us.

Dawn: Look at me, I look like a punk.

May: (tired of hearing Misty and Dawn) ENOUGH! Your stupid plans didn´t work, now its my time, and this plan will separate those 2 loving brids (with so much anger).

Misty: Ohhh really, then tell us your plan.

May: Just one word: Photoshop.

Dawn and Misty: WHAT?

Misty: How does that would help us, and also I think that raping Serena would be a better idea.

Dawn: Why raping Serena?

Misty: Because many of the young girls that are kidnapped and raped, they end suiciding themselves, I read it on the newspaper.

Dawn: Well, but you forgot that we would get more problems if someone tells to the police about this.

May: SHUT UP! My plan is better and is at least not ilegal as yours.

Misty: Well, so keep telling us.

May: Remember that robot that we bought, it also took pictures about Ash and Serena kissing each other. So we will change it, and it will look that Ash was kissing us.

Misty: Not bad, but that would not convience Serena, she must see it in real.

May: Well, that was part 2, I will kiss Ash in front of Serena, and that would break their relationship and friend... (but she was interrupted by Misty)

Misty: Hold on B#"$! why you are gonna kiss Ash, why not me.

Dawn: Or me?

May: Because it is my plan.

Dawn: Let´s make this (she took 3 of her pokeballs) We would summon the pokemon that we think it would appear, the first one to get correct will kiss Ash.

May and Misty: Fine

Misty: But I will shuffle the pokeballs, because you had already know which pokemon to choose.

Dawn: OK (on her mind, damn).

Affter shuffling the pokeballs.

May: Well, I will choose Togekiss, I hope.

Misty: Well, I will choose Buneary (on her mind, it may better).

Dawn: Well, I will choose Piplup (I will obviously win)

May, Misty and Dawn: Now I summon you!

On May it appeared Ambipon.

May: NOOOO!

Dawn: Don´t worry May, I can send you a fixed photo of you kissing Ash, but on real life I will (and she summon her pokemon, which was... Mamoswine) WHAT THE HELL!, how this happened.

Misty: (It appeared Buneary) Yes, in your face of you two (and she make the dance of victory). And now if you excuse me, you two must work on the fake photos, while I prepare my hair to kiss Ash.

Dawn: She was just lucky.

May: Well, we must now start making the photos, so lets get to work (taking Dawn to the computer).

One hour later...

May: (Exhausted) We finished.

Misty: Why did you take it so long?

Dawn: It is very difficult to create fake photos.

May: And also I have to teach Dawn in how to use it.

Misty: Well I am already ready, but where should I get the oportunity to kiss Ash?

May: Well, we would keep spying Ash and Serena, and then we would coordinate the plan.

Dawn and Misty: OK.

It was a sunny morning at the hospital of Kanto.

Serena: (waking up) It is good to be alive, but now I think I should find a vest for the party of Ash, but where should I find a market? (he asked to herself).

Doctor: (he enter to Serena´s room) Serena, do you feel better?

Serena: Yeah. So doctor can I go home?

Doctor: Yes you can, but you need some clothes, because your other clothes were really damaged. (Suddenly his phone rings) Ohhh, sorry. Hello

Nurse: Doctor, a boy called Ash Ketchump wants to visit the patient Serena.

Doctor: Tell him to pass.

Nurse: OK.

Doctor: Serena, you have a visit from a boy called Ash Ketchump.

Serena: (happy) Ohhh, great.

Doctor: Well, I have to attend a patient, so you another time (leaves the room).

Serena: Bye doctor and thanks.

Ash: (enters to the room, with some bags) Hi Serena, what good to see you. (he kisses her on the cheek) Ohhh also I bring you some clothes.

Serena: (happily) Awww Ashy, you are so caring with me. And where are Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie?

Ash: Clemont and Bonnie are in a hotel, and Pikachu stay there to play with Bonnie and the other pokemon (he sits in Serena´s bed near her). And Serena, I will risk my life for you.

Serena: Aww (she kiss him and takes his hand). Ash I love you so much.

Ash: (gives her back the kiss) I love you too Serena.

Back to Misty, May and Dawn...

Misty: (angry as a Salamance) If she kisses Ash one more time I will rape her.

Dawn: Take it easy, thats not part of May´s plan.

In Serena´s room

Ash: Serena, I am coming back, I will bring you something to eat.

Serena: OK Ash, thanks, also I am gonna chamge my clothes, so I will see you later (and she hugs and kiss Ash one last time).

Ash: See ya later (and gives her back the hug and kiss and he also exits from Serena´s room).

Serena: (after she changes her clothes) (on her mind) We have pass many great and romantic moments during our adventures in Kalos, he also had take care of me, (reminds their memories) he carry me in the airport, he bought medicine, and he saved me when I was injured. Maybe one day he will tell me to be his girlfriend. But right now, (worried) I have to think were to find a vest for Ash´s party, which is in 2 days, maybe there is a market in Kanto, where I can find a beautiful vest. Well, that´s it, I will ask to Ash if there is a market to buy clothes.

Back to Misty, May and Dawn...

Misty: That´s it, I will see Ash and Serena in the market of Kanto, and kiss Ash in front of Serena.

Dawn: But who will give the photos to Serena?

Misty: (thinking) Mmmm...

May: And why not we let Serena to find photos (with an evil acent).

Misty and Dawn: (confused) ?

May: When she goes to Ash´s house, we will leave the photos on Ash´s desk with a note.

Misty and Dawn: Ohhhh.

May: Well let´s go. We have a relationship to ruin.

Misty and Dawn: YEAH

_(Quote of the author) After the Anti-amourshippers finish their plan, they run to Ash´s house to start their plan._

In Ash´s house

May: Misty do you have the note?

Misty: Yeah here it is, Dawn and you help me to climb to Ash´s room.

Dawn and May: OK.

_May and Dawn help to climb Misty to the window of Ash´s room, and she entered. But suddenly, she heard some foot steps coming outside of the room. _

Misty: Ohh no, it must be Delia, I must hide (said desesperately to find a place were to hide, amd she decided to hide under Ash´s be).

Delia: Uhhh, does someone is there. Maybe it was a flying pokemon (and she leave the room).

Misty: (getting up from the bed) That was a close one. Now I put those photos here and the note there, and that it, part one of the plan finished (and she go back to the window, but she didn´t notice that there was an extra photo, that might change the plan)

Back to the hospital, Ash come back to Serena´s room to pick her to go to eat.

Ash: (enters to Serena´s room) Serena, I come back.

Serena: Nice to see you back, but I though that you were gonna bring food.

Ash: I decided that the we would be going to a restaurant to eat, it is OK?

Serena: As long as I am with you yes.

Ash: OK let´s go.

In the restaurant, Ash and Serena were eating tipical food from Kanto...

Serena: This food is really delicious Ash, I have never eat in a restaurant from Kanto.

Ash: Yeah, it past so many time since I ate in a restaurant of Kanto. Do you want to order something else Serena?

Serena: No it is OK Ash. So Ash do you know any market or shop of clothes Ash?

Ash: (thinking) Mmmm... No, but I have a map in my house, so we can go there and search it.

Serena: OK Ash let´s go.

Ash: First let me pay.

Serena: OK.

_After the two loving birds finish to eat they go to Ash´s house._

In Ash´s house, they found a note from Delia on the door.

Serena: (curiously) What does the note says Ash?

Ash: (picking the note) _Dear Ash: I went to the place that would be your party, I am coordinating, and the party would be in 2 days. Take care of yourself and your girlfriend Serena. Bye P.S: If you ask of how does I know that you and Serena are a together, is because I read it on the news. _(finish reading the note)

Serena: And what does it says?

Ash: She went to the place were it would be my party and she also knows that we are together.

Serena: Ohhh (and also blushes).

Ash: What good I have a copy of the key. Come on let´s enter (opens the door).

Serena I will find on the first floor, you go to the second floor, right?

Serena: OK (and she goes to Ash´s room

On Ash´s room

Serena: Wow, it is a really organized room even if my friends say that boys aren´t organized. But now where should the map be? (she asked to herself, but when she sees the desk of Ash, she sees some photos) What are this photos? (suddenly Serena gets choked, in those photos it was Ash kissing Misty, May and Dawn romanticly) No way, Ash why did you didn´t tell me this (she said sad; but suddenly she hears some foot steps, and quickly hide the photos, but one of the photos that she didn´t saw, falls on the floor).

Ash: Serena I have find the map, and there is a market near Viridian City.

Serena: Ash, have you ever been in love of another girl before you meet me, or do you have a secret of love that you never told me.

Ash: (confused) What, Serena I have only love you, and I would never hide from you a secret of love. Why did you asked me that?

Serena: (nervous) Ummm... Is because I have a nightmare that you have been in love of another girl, and you were hiding me that.

Ash: Serena, (grabbing Serena´s hand) the only girl who I love is you forever.

Serena: (still worried) Thanks Ash (she kiss him on the cheek). Now can we go to Viridian city to buy some clothes for the party.

Ash: Of course. (on his mind) I wonder why she ask me that, I mean I have show my love for her in Kalos.

On Viridian market... _It was a sunny afternoon, near the market was Misty, but she was hide inside a shop until Ash and Serena end shopping, so May´s plan will work._

Misty: I must wait until they end shopping, so I can kiss Ash, and that twerple hates him forever. Oh, they are coming I must get hided (entering to the market).

Ash: (inside the market with Serena) Here it is, the market of Viridian City. It hadn´t change for a while.

Serena: It is so big Ash, but do you know if there is a shop of clothes?

Ash: Let me ask a person. (asking a person) Excuse me sir, do you know if there is shop of clothes here?

Person: Yeah, go upstairs and you will find it.

Ash: Thanks. (going back to Serena) Serena we must go upstairs and we will find a shop.

Serena: OK

Inside the shop...

Serena: (amazed) WOW, how many types of clothes there are here!

Ash: Yeah.

Serena: Ash, I guess that you should find clothes too.

Ash: ... OK.

Serena: Well, see ya soon, (and she kissed Ash on the cheek).

Ash: See ya later Serena, if I am not here, I will be outside, I want to show you something. Also here is something of money for your clothes (Ash gives her 1,000 pokebills)

Serena: Thanks Ash. (on her mind) Ohhh my gosh, does he is gone propose me, I am so excited!

10 minutes later...

Ash: Well I have finally find the clothes for my party, now I must pay for it. (goes to pay) Here is the money, keeo the change.

Cashier: Thanks young boy, have a good day.

Ash: Thanks, you too. (leaving the marker, and going to another shop) Excuse me sir, how much does that collar cost? (the collar was like in the movie "Titanic")

Seller: 5,000 pokebills.

Ash: (on his mind) Serena valid all for me. OK here (he gives the money)

Seller: For your girlfriend sir?

Ash: She is not my offical girlfriend, but after I gave this to her, she will, but she was kind of worry, because of a nightmare.

Seller: I understand, good luck sir.

Ash: Thanks (and he leaves the shop)

While on the shopping clothes... _Serena had finally bought the perfect vest for Ash´s party (the description I will tell it on the party episode), she was so happy also for the surprise that Ash was gone gave her outside of the market._

Near the exit of the market of Kanto

Serena: Well after going to every shop of Kanto, I have finally find the perfect vest for the party of Ash, I will look very beautiful, Ash will fall more in love of me, maybe I should ask him for a date after the party.

On the exit

Misty: Hi Ash, how long.

Ash: Hi Misty, why did you are here, do you need some clothes for the party?

Misty: No, just for this (as she kissed Ash, and Serena saw it).

Ash: (angry) Misty why did you do this?

Misty: See back.

Serena: (with tears on her face) No, Ash how could you betray and lie me, so does those photos were real, I hope I had never ever meet you in Kanto and Kalos (while the tears started to fall to the fllor, the same as her hat and she also throw the photos to the floor, and run away).

Ash: Serena please don´t run I can explain you what it happened (_but it was too late, Serena had already leave so fast)_. Misty how could you? (but Misty wasn´t there anymore).

_Ash was sad, because of Serena run away with her heart broken; and confused, because why Misty even kissed him. While he was picking Serena´s hat, tears began to fall from his face, but he discovered, that there were some photos about him._

Ash: Who took those pictures, and why and how Serena had it? (he asked to himself) This I will deal later, I must go to where is Serena (and he run to reach where her girl is).

In Ash´s house... _Serena had decided to go back to Kalos, so she took her bag and leave something for Ash._

Serena: (still crying and with her heart broken) Ash how could you do this to me, If this was the surprise that you were gone show me. You said that you love me and you will help me anywhere, but now you have betrayed me and broken my heart and our relationship. (screaming) I wish I had never meet you! (and she leave the house crying).

10 minutes later... _Ash had arrived to his house, because he thought that Serena was there_

Ash: (worried and screaming) Serena are you inside (he enters). Please, I can explain you what it happened (and goes to his room, and he sees that Serena´s bag wasn´t there, but just a CD that says "For Ash"). Uh (he picks the CD and plays it on his TV):

The CD was a grabation of Serena.

_For Ash from Serena_

_Dear Ash:_

_Since you saved me when we were kids, I had a crush on you, you were my only friend during the campament, and I will never forget those good moments. When I had to leave Kanto, my heart was destroyed, I was gone miss you so much, as you too, that you promise me that no matter how many time had to pass, you were gone find me. And well that happened, my heart reborn because you complete what you promised me. We had awesome adventures in Kalos and at the end, some romantic moments. When you kiss me on the airport, it was the happiest day of my life, the guy who I was in love since we were kids, was also in love of me; I though that one day you and I were gone be together forever, but... Today you had just show me another part of you that I would had never thought of you. You tell me that you loved of me and if you had a romantic secret, you were gone tell me, but you kissed another girl, during that moment, my heart was completely dissolved, I cannot believe this from you, this was the surprise that you were gone show me. So I decided to grab this just for you, and if you want to find me, please don´t do it, I will be going back to Kalos, were I will start a new life with no love. Good bye Ash, (and tears start to fall) I hope that I would had never meet you (and she leaves the room)_

When the grabation ended, Ash was crying, and also his heart was completely destroyed.

Ash: (tears started to fall so fast) Serena, (and he open the box with the collar that he was gone give to Serena) I love you, please don´t go,... What should I do to fix this problem...

Here is a preview of chapter 6...

On a path of 2 ways which any of them takes to the airport of Kanto.

Serena: (sad) Excuse sir, which path should I take to reach to the airport of Kanto?

Old man: Why do you want to leave Kanto young girl?

Serena: I just want to forgot this place forever.

Old man: A problem of love.

Serena: (blushing) Uh... How do you know?

Old man: I had seen many young people going through this as you, and I had help them, do you need help?

Serena: Thanks sir, but I think that leaving Kanto forever will fix this.

Old man: NO IT WON´T, this is the same phrase that I had heard during my years. The only way to solve this is by taking one of this sides.

Serena: (confused) Uh? Are you sure?

Old man: Trust me, those people that I told you, in the end they got married. Just follow your heart.

Serena: (blushing) OK, thanks. (thinking) My heart says to go to the... right way.

Thanks for the help.

Old man: You are welcome.

What do you think? Will Ash will reach where Serena is before is too late? Will the old man would be right? Does Serena had choosen the correct path? Does Ash will also meet the old man? Why did I didn´t put Pikachu, Clemont or Bonnie? Does Pikachu had feeling for Fennekin, even if had not talk about them for a while, but the author will include them on the next chapter. Does the author had forgive me because of last chapter, and also why is it too dark here (he turns on the light, and he sees Justin Bieber naked) WHAT THE F$%&? CURSE YOU AUTHOR!

To be continue...


	6. A broken heart PART II

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon :(

P.S: I am really sorry for making you wait so much with this story, I have been writting another story, and then I have got too many homework, exams, and finally the semestral exams (which are not over yet :( ), but I got some extra time to continue with this story, and I will promise you that on July I will end it, and also I will write a story based on the movie "Titanic".

P.S.2: At the end of my stories, I will be putting some information of my future story "Titanic of the Amour" as a reward for making you wait.

P.S.3: I promise that July would be the month of the stories :)

_Author: In the last chapter; Misty, May and Dawn have prepared a plan to end the relationship of Ash and Serena for once and for all, which consisted in making Serena that Ash have been infidel to her, by showing her some edited photos of Ash kissing Misty, May and Dawn; and at the end, Misty kissed Ash, and Serena got her heart broken, that she decided to go back to Kalos to start a new life, but with no love. Now Ash must find Serena before is too late, will Ash solve this problem with Serena, or he will lose her true love forever?_

_It was almost midnight, it was starting to get colder. A young girl with a honey hair was walking to the airport of Kanto, so she can start a new life, but this new life will be a life without love. She was gone take a taxi, but there was a big traffic on the city, so she decided to go walking, she have all what she needed, her bag, her pokemon, but there was a feeling that was missing: her love..._

Serena: (sad) I guess that I was right when I was a little girl, I was not wanting to go to this place, but as mom always travels I have to go with her. This place have just make me lose all my love.

_As she was walking, she find two paths that past throught a forest, and there was an old man on the middle of the 2 paths, resting._

Serena: (on her mind) Hmm... Which of this 2 paths should I take? Maybe this old man would know. (and she approaches to the old man) Excuse sir, which path should I take to reach to the airport of Kanto?

Old man: (waking up) Why do you want to leave Kanto young girl?

Serena: I just want to forgot this place forever.

Old man: ... A problem of love.

Serena: (blushing) Uhh... How do you know?

Old man: I had seen many young people going through this as you, and I had help them, do you need help?

Serena: Thanks sir, but I think that leaving Kanto forever will fix this.

Old man: (with an angry tone) NO IT WON´T. This is the same phrase that I had heard during my years. The only way to solve this is by taking one of this sides.

Serena: (confused) Uh, are you sure?

Old man: Trust me, those people that I told you, in the end they got married. Just follow your heart.

Serena: (blushing) OK, thanks. (thinking) My heart says to go to the... right way.

Thanks for the help.

Old man: You are welcome. (on his mind) Well this is another case that I will be writting about in another time; the boy will be here to find her girlfriend and it will happen the same as last year.

_While on Viridian City, Ash was walking to see back Pikachu, and his friends Clemont and Bonnie. But he was acting really different than on his travels, he was completely sad, Serena was gone leave Kanto and he didn´t know how to solve this problem._

Ash: (enters to the Pokemon Center, and then keeps walking until he reaches to the room of Clemont and Bonnie; with a sad tone) Hi guys.

Clemont and Bonnie: Hi Ash, how are you?

Ash: (sad) Good, I need to take Pikachu and go back to my house.

Clemont: Are you OK?

Bonnie: You look really sad.

Ash: (sad) I am OK, where is Pikachu?

Clemont: He is on the bed, he really looks sad as you.

Ash: (angry) That I am not sad.

Bonnie: Take it easy Ash, but know tell us the truth, what is wrong with you, and also where is Serena?

Ash: (as he hears that, he colapses, and starts to cry) Come with me to my house, I will explain you there.

Clemont and Bonnie: Uhhh?

_At Ash´s house, Ash replay the CD that Serena grab for Ash, and he show it Clemont and Bonnie. When the video was over, Clemont was really sad, while he was consolating his sister, who was crying for what it happened to Serena._

Ash: (still sad) Now you know it.

Bonnie: (crying) Sniff... Sniff... Ash how could you do this to Serena, you don´t know that she really loves you so much.

Ash: Bonnie I didn´t do anything bad to her, I also love her. I didn´t kiss Misty, she kissed me; I also try to explain her, but it was too late, then I found this photos, that I don´t how does it appeared. (and shows the photos to Clemont and Bonnie)

Clemont: (thinking) Hmmm... (talking) Ash this photos were edited.

Ash: What?

Clemont: This photos were of you kissing Serena, but then someone use a laptop and edited this photos, so it would look that you have kissed May, Misty and Dawn.

Ash: But how did that, and how does he or she got those photos of me and Serena?

Clemont: I don´t know Ash, bit I am sure of something, those people were the same people who tried to killed Serena.

Ash: OK, now we know that all of this was a plan to end up with my relationship with Serena. But if only Serena will know this, we would be together again, the problem is that I don´t know where she is right now, there are too many paths to reach to the Kanto airport, and what about if it is too late.

Clemont: That is not the Ash that I met on Kalos, the truth Ash would never give up with any situation.

Ash: You are right Clemont, I will not give up right now, I will find Serena, and tell her the truth, and also that I love her. I will go, Pikachu stay here.

Clemont: Good luck Ash.

Bonnie: Go for Serena.

_And our hero start his mission to find his childhood friend before she leaves Kanto forever._

_After walking for some minutes, he find 2 paths and an old man resting in the middle of the paths, so he decided to ask the old man if he have seen Serena._

Ash: Excuse sir, have you seen a young girl with honey hair, black blouse and a rred skirt here?

Old man: (waking up) Hmmmm, let me think, yes she took one of this paths.

Ash: Yes I am in the right way, and which path does she choose?

Old man: The opposite one that you are gone take.

Ash: What?

Old man: Trust me, I have seen many of this cases of young people. Just follow the opposite side.

Ash: (confused, but sure of his answer) OK, then I will choose left. Thanks old man. (and he goes to the left path)

Old man: Well looks like my job here is over. (and he leaves the paths)

_The afternoon have reached, Ash still have not find Serena, and he thought that he was too late, and Serena might be already on Kalos, but he find something that changed his thought, it was Serena's bag, this give Ash hopes that Serena was still in the forest. Suddenly, he sees a familiar girl picking up some berries..._

Ash: Serena, is that you?

Serena: ... (leaves the berries and runs away)

Ash: Serena please wait. (and follows her)

Serena: Ash what part of the video you didn't understand, don't follow me.

Ash: Please Serena stop, I love you.

Serena: (stops walking) Well you know what, I don't love you anymore Ash Ketchum.

_Ash right now felt like if he is being attacked by thousands of bullets on his chest, he couldn´t believe what Serena have just told him, his heart was now completely destroyed. He stop following and let a tear fall from his face, while Serena keep running, but she got fall with a tree root, and then many Ariados appeared, but really angry with Serena._

Serena: (scared) Please don´t hurt me, I already can´t walk. (the Ariados start approaching to Serena, and she gets more scared)

Ash: Serena! (and he picks her up on his arms, and runs away from the Ariados as fast as he can)

Serena: (blushing and on her mind) Why Ash is saving me after I told him that I don´t love him anymore, does he still loves me after that?

_After 10 minutes of running from the Ariados, Ash have finally lost them; so he sits Serena near a tree and he seats near her, he was gone try one more time to fix the problems with Serena._

Ash: Serena are you OK?

Serena: Yes thanks Ash for saving me.

Ash: Serena, I need to show you somethings, if those things doesn´t change anything, I understand and I will take you back to Kalos, and I won´t be in your life anymore. (he takes from his bag the photos) These photos of me kissing other girls were edited, Clemont examinate them and told me that those photos were taken on the airport of Kalos, were we admit our feelings.

Serena: Ash..

Ash: And if this is the last time that I will see you, I want you to keep this with you. (and he opens the box and shows her the collar) I was wanting to give you this after the party and tell you something else, but as now, goodbye Sere.. (and Ash is interrupted, because of Serena´s lips were pressing against him)

Serena: (with tears of happiness and hugs him) Ash I love you, I am really sorry of what I have tell you, please forgive me, I won´t go back to Kalos. (and she kisses Ash one more time)

Ash: (corresponding the hug to Serena) Thanks Serena.

Serena: And what you were gone tell after the party Ash?

Ash: Serena, would you like to be my girlfriend?

Serena: (still with tears) Yes, Ash, yes. (gives him another kiss).

Ash: (on his mind) I am really happy that all ended great. Now Serena is my girlfriend, what else can be good, oh yeah the party.

Serena: (on her mind) Ash I am really happy to be with you again, I am still feeling awkward because of hurting you, but right now I am happy, I love you.

Ash: Well let's go back to Bonnie and Clemont, they were really worried for you.

Serena: OK Ash, but I can't stand up, I hurt my foot.

Ash: Don't worry, I will carry you. (and carries Serena on his arms)

Serena: Thanks Ash.

_As the young couple was going back to see their old friends, some girls were spying them._

Dawn: It can't be true, how can they be together after what it happened?

May: It is imposible all of this.

Misty: Well, it is time to sabotage the party.

May: What did you mean?

Misty: If Ash is not with us, then it can't be of Serena anymore.

Dawn: And how are you gone sabotage the party?

Misty: Let me explain you so it is like (taking silently) ... And now did you understand.

May and Dawn: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Misty: It will work.

May: You forgot our objective.

Misty: Let's be sincere, all the plans that we have made end up rising Ash and Serena's relationship, at the point that Ash asked Serena to be his girlfriend. What if we try another stupid plan, they end married. If we can't have Ash, then Serena won't be with Ash.

Dawn: I don't know, it sounds really dangerous.

May: We would be in really troubles.

Misty: I knew I couldn't trust, so I have prepared you a surprise. Now Psyduck use hypnosis. (and Misty's Psyduck used it on May and Dawn)

May: What the...

Dawn: No Misty...

_But it was too late for the 2 girls, they were already on the control of Misty._

Misty: Well my slaves, now you must follow my orders, the leader now I am.

May and Dawn: Yes my leader.

Misty: This is your end Ash and Serena. (and makes an evil smile).

_Back to the young couple, that were going to see Clemont and Bonnie. They were talking about the party._

Ash: So Serena, have you already have a vest for the party?

Serena: (blushing) Yes Ash, and have you find some clothes for the party?

Ash: Yes Serena. So after the party would you like to go with me on a date?

Serena: (blushing) Yes Ash I will love. (and she gets near Ash to give him a kiss)

_While they were walking, Clemont and Bonnie were getting so nervous for Ash and Serena, it had past a while and they were not back; while Pikachu was just thinking on Fennekin._

Pikachu: (on his mind and remembers his last situation with Fennekin and other pokemons)

_(Flashback time)_

_Pikachu was reunited with his old pokemon friends from the regions Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kanto. While Pikachu was talking with Piplup, Blaziken and Staryu, Chespin approach next to Pikachu to talk with him too._

Chespin: Well Pikachu it is time for you to do what you promised.

Pikachu: (nervous) How did you know it?

Chespin: Dedenne told me.

Pikachu: (on his mind) CURSE YOU LITTLE MICE. (back to the reality) Ohh come on men, it has to be in front of every of my pokemon friends and also in front of... (but he is interrupted by Chespin)

Chespin: You have to do it, you promised it.

Pikachu: Uffff... Fine, maybe I am gone regret of this. (and approaches near the female pokemon group).

Fennekin: Ohh hi Pikachu, what's up?

Pikachu: Fennekin... (and picks Fennekin and gives her a kiss on the lips, which make her blush so much)

_Every pokemon how saw this they got with the face of OMG, while another female rabbit pokemon was angry and at the same time sad, and she got near Pikachu and Fennekin._

?: (angry as Arceus) Pikachu how could you kiss her I though that we had something!?

Pikachu: (trying to calm down Bunneary) Bunneary we were just friends, nothing more. (and Chespin gets near the trio)

Chespin: Well Pikachu you have just complete your challenge.

Fennekin: (confused) Wait Pikachu, what did Chespin mean by challenge?!

Pikachu: Hmmm, I can explain you Fennekin. (and Chespin enters in the problem)

Chespin: Well is that Pikachu have lost a challenge that we made, and if he lose, as it happened, he was gone kiss you in front of everyone.

Fennekin: (angry and sad) Pikachu how could you accept this, you can't play with love like that.

Pikachu: But Fennekin the thing is that...(and gets interrupted by Bunneary)

Bunneary: You have just become another pokemon, you are not the same Pikachu that I met on Sinnoh.

Pikachu: ...

Fennekin: I cannot believe this from you Pikachu. (and starts to cry) I cannot believe that I fall in love of a pokemon like you. (and runs away with tears from everyone)

Bunneary: Me too. (and leaves the room)

Pikachu: (sad) Fennekin was right, I shouldn't have accept your challenge Chespin.

Chespin: I am sorry man for forcing you with the challenge, but there are thousands of female pokemon that you can replace.

Pikachu: No Chespin, I can't.

Chespin: Which one?

Pikachu: I still can't figure it now.

Chespin: Well remember your best moments with the 2 of them and select the one that you are really in love.

Pikachu: ... (and starts remembering every moment with the 2, and after some minutes, he got a decision). I know it.

Chespin: Then which one is, Fennekin or Bunneary?

Pikachu: Is Fennekin.

Chespin: Well go!

Pikachu: I can't

Chespin: Why?

Pikachu: (sad) Because she is angry with me right now.

Chespin: ...

_(End of Flashback)_

_Back to Clemont and Bonnie, who were still worried for their friends..._

Bonnie: He big brother, and why don't you try on phoning Ash or Serena?

?: (entered to the room) It is not necesary.

Clemont and Bonnie: What? (and they saw Ash carrying Serena) ASH, SERENA, YOU ARE BACK.

Ash: Yeah, we are back.

Bonnie: And why are you carrying Serena?

Serena: I hurt my foot, and I couldn't walk.

Clemont: I see and Ash offered to carry you.

Ash: Yes I was not gone let my girlfriend walk with the foot hurt.

Bonnie and Clemont: GIRLFRIEND?!

Ash: Yes.

Serena: (shows the collar to Clemont and Bonnie) Ash was wanting to give this when the party was over, but he couldn't wait.

Bonnie: Ohhh, so romantic, you have to learn of Ash and Serena big bro' you don't see how love and to have a girlfriend is beautiful?

Clemont: (angry) BONNIE, HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU TO STOP WITH LOVE?!

Bonnie: (thinking) Hmmm... Maybe you were right.

Clemont: Finally, after a whole travel on the Kalos region.

Bonnie: You don't want a girlfriend because you already have one, I catch you!

Clemont: WHAT THE HELL BONNIE, I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BONNIE?!

Bonnie: (with a sarcastic tone) Yeah, yeah. Maybe you want to hide your relationship with Korrina. (with an evil smile)

Clemont: (nervous) What, I don't know what you are talking?

Bonnie: It is not rare that you have ever act like that with a girl's name. (still with the evil smile)

Clemont: STOP IT BONNIE, I AM NOT WITH KORRINA. (and suddenly, Clemont's phone start vibrating) Hello!

?: Hi Clemont, it is me Korrina. (and everyone was seeing Clemont with an evil smile)

Clemont: (more nervous than students on an exam) Ohhh, hi Korrina, how are you, and by the way, when are you coming back to Kalos, remember that after Ash's travel you and I were gone have a date?

Ash, Serena and Bonnie: So you are dating Korrina? (with an evil smile)

Clemont: (so nervous) Mmmmmm... Wait a second Korrina. AIPOM ARM ACTIVATE (and takes Bonnie out of the room as fast as posible).

Ash: (with still Serena on his arms) Well now we discovered that Clemont had a romantic side.

Serena: Yeah it is so nice that he is in a relationship as us.

Ash: Exactly, I love you Serena.

Serena: I love you too Ash. (and they share another kiss)

_Here is a review for chapter 7..._

_On Misty's house, she was organising with May and Dawn the last parts for her plan._

Misty: Well Dawn, you have what I told you?

Dawn: Yes my leader.

Misty: Perfect, and May you have also got what I told you?

May: Yes, my princess.

Misty: Perfect we have all what we need. Now we must wait until the party starts, and we will see fireworks.

_To be continue..._

_And who it was my return? What is Misty's plan about, would it work? Will Ash and Serena's relationship would be strong for Misty's plan? Why does other shippings that pair Ash with another girl that is not Serena hate so much the Amourshipping? Will Amourshipping became the cannon of Pokemon? (Well by now is a one-side cannon, because it is already proved that Serena is in love of Ash, and she is trying to see if Ash feels the same for her. For me it will, it is proved that Ash takes care so much for Serena, and he likes seeing her with different clothes) What girl would it return to Pokemon XY? Why did Clemont hide fro his friends his secret with Korrina? _

_Some of these questions will be answered the next chapter, while the others o the advance of the anime. See ya, but before that, here is the cast for my future story: "Titanic of Amour":_

_-Ash: Jack Dawson_

_-Serena: Rose DeWitt_

_-Kalm: Caledon Nathan_

_-Grace: Rith DeWitt_

_-Brock: Fabrizio De Rossi_

_-Citron: Thomas Ryan_

_By now this is the cast, I am gone start seeing the movie and taking notes so I can define how many chapters would it have, and what day I will start publishing._

_See ya later and thanks for reading, I have finally got free from my semestral exams._


	7. An unexpected attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, so you can't sue me :)

P.S: I am really sorry, I was was gone end this story on friday when I came back from the school to my house, but one of my fingers got hurt while I was playing football, and I have to go to the hospital. I can't move that finger for 3 weeks, and it is really difficult for me to write :( But that is not gone let me finish this story and my future story "Titanic of Amour", I will try the best as I can to advance with these stories.

P.S.2: Also for the people that read my stories from the United States of America, I was wanting to wish you a happy past Independence Day, or 4th of July. I hope that you past it awesome :)

Chapter 7: An unexpected attack

_There was just missing one day for Ash's party, many of his friends from the regions decided to go, some could and some not. While for Ash and Serena, their relationship was progressing when they left Kalos, and they reach to Kanto; even with all the problems that they had, there was a person that help them, but who were those people..._

_On an unknown part of Kanto, there were reunited a group of persons..._

Old man: Well people we have complete our objective.

Lady 1: Yeah I am pretty thankful for your help with my son, he finally after traveling through different regions have found his true love, and also a childhood friend.

Young man: It is really awesome that he got a beautiful girlfriend.

Adult: Ohh man, who does Ash have got a girlfriend before me, he is even younger to undertand what is love about.

Young man: Well Brock you know who is Ash, he is a magnet of girls, his old female partners fall in love of him during their travel, but neither one of them decided to told him their feelings, and they had 2 chances. But at the end, he found his true love, and Brock at least the 90% of girls that you try to seduce you end up being attack by Croagunk, or being taken away from that girl by Misty and/or Max.

Brock: Shut up Tracey! At least I try, I haven't see you try to seduce a girl.

Tracey: Well maybe because I am not in love of a girl right now, dah.

Delia: Stop you two, we are taking about Ash and Serena's relationship.

Trace: Fine, you got saved. (on his mind) For now.

Brock: Well, so now what we should do, Ash and Serena are already a couple.

Old man: It is not over.

Tracey: What, why is not over professor Oak?

Oak: I got a premonition.

Brock: It is a bad premonition?

Oak: Yes.

Delia: For Ash and Serena?

Oak: I don't know who is or are going to suffer this. The only thing we can do is to get ready for anything that could happen. Until now, this reunion is over, we would see soon.

_And with that, the reunion was over, and everyone was going back to their houses, but Oak stayed on his lab, still thinking on the premonition._

Oak: (on his mind) I could not have let them know what was going to happen, it was too dangerous for us, and for Ash and Serena. Today is going to happen my premonition, and the only thing that I can do is to pray Arceus to help Ash and Serena.

_Moving to another part, Ash was gone show his friends and his girlfriend Serena some turism of Kanto. He started with the Tojohto waterfalls. _

Ash: Well here we are, on the Tojohto waterfalls, and what did you say?

Clemont: They are really big Ash.

Bonnie: It is awesome and romantic, brother you can bring here your girlfriend Korrina, so can declare to her!

Clemont: (angry) BONNIE! I have told you that there is nothing between me and Korrina!

Serena: Ohh come on Clemont you can have a heart like a robot all the time.

Clemont: Serena now you!

Ash: Clemont I agree with Serena and Bonnie, you don't know how beautiful is to be with the person that you love. (and grabs Serena's hand)

Clemont: Ash I never thought this from you!

Bonnie: Clemont I warn you when we go back to Kalos, and if you don't say what you feel for Korrina, (with an evil smile) then I will.

Clemont: (angry and nervous) WHAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT I HAVE TO DO IT PERSONAL!

Ash, Serena and Bonnie: (with an evil smile) AH HA, you have admit it, you have strong feelings for Korrina!

Clemont: (so nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving) Uhmmm, hey look is Xerneas! (everyone sees back, and Clemont starts to run as fast as posible)

Bonnie: I will catch him, I will leave you two. (and starts to run where her brother go)

Ash: Wow, I knew yesterday that Clemont had some feelings for Korrina, but I didn't know that he was so in love of her. (on his mind) Which give me an idea.

Serena: Yes Ash, finally Clemont will know the meaning of love. So now what we should do?

Ash: Well we can swim here (and starts to get nervous and blushes), I mean, we can... (but he is interrupted by Serena)

Serena: It is an excellent idea Ash, just let me get swap of clothes, I have on my bag my bath clothes. (and lets a little bit of red invade her face)

Ash: OK, I will also gone exchange into my bath clothes. (and he goes to a part to change his clothes).

Serena: I will also gone find a place to got dressed. (and she tries to find a part to change into her bath clothes)

_Some minutes later, Ash and Serena were already on their bath clothes. Ash was already near the waterfalls admiring it, while he was wating Serena._

Ash: (on his mind) Well it have past so much time since I met Serena when we were childs on Professor's Oak summer camp, we share so many moments that I will never gone forget, but when it was over she left Kanto, I fell that I my heart didn't exist anymore. Some years later I met her again on the Kalos region, it was really awesome that Arceus give me another chance with Serena, she look so beautiful and cute... (he hears the voice of Serena)

Serena: Ash..

Ash: (blushing) Serena, you look so beautiful. (_Author: If you ask how it is Serena's bath clothes, I will say that she was wearing the bath clothes from the second Pokemon ending, if you couldn't find it, ask me and I will publish the URL)_

Serena: (blushing) Thanks Ash, so shall we go to the waterfalls?

Ash: (nervous) Yeah, let's enter. (and he and Serena swam to the waterfall).

Serena: Brrr... it is too cold.

Ash: It is OK Serena, after a while you won't feel the cold anymore.

_While the young couple was passing the time on the waterfall; (Author: Pikachu stay near Ash's bag to sleep); some strange people with black clothes and a Raticate with them (they were hiding under a bush), were spying Ash and Serena._

Woman: Today we are gone do what James and Jessie couldn't do with so many time, and then we are gone show it to Giovanni and we would get a promotion.

Man: Yeah, we are gone show them that we rule. We already knew who is Ash Ketchum, he is young trainer that always gave a kick to Jessie and James in every region that they where, and he is the champion of Kalos, but who is that girl who is with Ash?

Woman: It is his girlfriend.

Man: Who do you know it Cassidy, maybe they are just friends?

Cassidy: Well Buch if you would have pay something of attention on the info that Giovanni gave us for this mission, you will know that Ash has a girlfriend, that was Ash's childhood friend, and they were re met in Kalos.

Buch: I see Cassidy.

Cassidy: Well, know that we know all the info we must make a plan to capture Pikachu, but that Ash and Serena would not notice it.

Buch: OK, so this is the plan, we would use a smoke bomb and then we would capture Pikachu.

Cassidy: Buch that was the same trick that Jessie and James used several times, it is not gone work, we should try something different.

Buch: Like what, genius?

Cassidy: (thinking) Uhmmm? I got it, this plan is gone work.

Buch: Oh really?

Cassidy: Yes it will, let me explain it to you. (on her mind) As always women have to do everything that the men can't do.

_Some minutes later..._

Cassidy: And now did you understand it?

Buch: Yeah it is OK, maybe it will work.

Cassidy: Perfect, now we must wait.

_20 minutes later, and back to Ash and Serena, they get off the water, and decided to go back to Clemont and Bonnie, but before that, they must change their clothes._

Ash: And how did you feel Serena?

Serena: It was really funny and romantic, thanks Ash. (and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Ash: Thanks Serena, let's get back to our formal clothes, I want to show you more wonderful places of Kanto.

Serena: Perfect Ash, l will see ya later, I will swap my clothes.

Ash: OK see ya.

_With Ash, who had already finished changing clothes..._

Ash: Well Pikachu this is awesome, I like spending the time alone with Serena, she is really beautiful, I think that I have to wait for the true love to appear, if I didn't follow this, I would have ended with May, Misty or Dawn, but I just think in those 3 as friends, because the only girl I love is Serena.

Pikachu: Pika Pika (I am really happy for you Ash, I am really happy that you and Serena are together finally)

Ash: Well my friend, I will go back to Serena.

Pikachu: Pika (Good luck)

_With Serena, she have already have swaped clothes..._

Serena: Kanto is really awesome, it has wonderful places, and well that is the place where I met Ash, and well he saved me on the forest. I guess that I have to thank mom, even if she forced me to enter to professor's Oak summer camp. Ash I am really happy that we are finally a couple, I have been wishing this since I was a little girl; even with all the moments that almost end up with out relationship, but we always end together forever.

_Suddenly, Serena saw that something was moving on a bush near her_

Serena: Uh, Ash is that you? (she approach to the bush, and suddenly a big rope appeared and trapped Serena, and that make Serena's hat to fall on the floor) Ahhhh, from where it came this trap, (screaming) Ash help me please.

Woman: Praying to your boyfriend won't save you little twerple.

Serena: (blushing a little) Who are you? Does this is your trap?

Woman: Of course you silly, and I am called Cassidy, and I am part of Team Rocket. And now you are coming with me.

Serena: Cassidy you are not gone win this time, Ash is gone defeat you.

Cassidy: We would see about that, by now you are coming with me, Buch and Raticate come here and help me with this. (Buch and Raticate appears)

Buch: Yes m'am (and they carry Serena).

Serena: (screaming) Ash help!

_Ash heard Serena's screams, and he inmediatly run as fast as he can to save Serena._

Ash: (reaching to the place where Serena was, but it was too late, Buch and Cassidy have already took her to nother part) Serena! (he sees Serena's pink hat on the floor) Not again, why does this has to happen to me and Serena.

_Back to Cassidy, Buch and Serena; Serena was tied to a tree, every part of her body was tied, and it was completely helpless._

Cassidy: Well, well, how does my little kidnapped princess feels?

Serena: You and your boyfriend are gone pay for this.

Cassidy: (slapping Serena's face with full rage, and takes a knife from her belt, and points it on Serena's chest) Shut up, don't make me use this knife to cut every part of your body, starting with your plane chest. I cannot believe how does Ash would fall in love of a girl with a so plane chest like you.

Serena: Listen me Cassidy, I think that there is more than one of my caracteristics that make Ash love me. Maybe you don't know what is love because there was no one that fall in love of a woman like you.

Cassidy: (angry) Keep talking like that, and I will change from this knife to a chainsaw. (and she starts to approach pointed part of the knife near Serena's chest, which made Serena to get nervous)

_Back to Ash, he was searching everywhere until he found Serena, but he didn't have any hint of the place where his girlfriend was._

Ash: This is not good, I don't know where is Serena, I hope that when I reach I won't be too late. (suddenly Clemont and Bonnie appeared)

Clemont: Ash hello back what is wrong?

Bonnie: And where is Serena?

Ash: That is the point, Serena was kidnapped, I have search for a while, but I cannot find her.

Clemont: (puts up his glasses, and with a smile he says) Well it is time for the science to help us again with this machine, (and he takes from his bag a machine) Ash and Bonnie, let me present you the... (but he is interrupted by Ash)

Ash: (desesperately) There is no time for expositions, Serena is in danger, just tell us how does it works.

Bonnie: Wow, this romantic side of Ash is with anger too.

Clemont: I just need something like a clothes or a hair, let the robot to analise it, and then it will tell us where the person with is.

Ash: I knew it. (and he takes from his bag a hat that belongs to Serena) Does this hat is OK?

Clemont: Let the robot analise it. (and he takes the hat to the robot)

Robot: (checking and processing the data, then it runs)

Clemont: We should follow the robot now, it will take us to Serena.

Ash: Let's go. (and runs with the robot)

Bonnie: Come on big bro', you run like a turtle.

Clemont: I am coming guys.

_After running a while, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie have finally reach where Serena was, they saw her tied with a tree._

Ash: SERENA! You are OK.

Serena: Ash don't get close to me, it is a trap.

Ash: What? (suddenly Cassidy and Buch appeared from the back of the "tree")

Cassidy: Well, well, look who is back to Kanto.

Ash: Cassidy, Buch leave Serena free if you don't want to get blasted again, and again.

Buch: Not this time, now let's make a deal.

Ash: I am not gone deal with you.

Cassidy: Are you sure?

Ash: Yes I am.

Buch: Neither for your girlfriend Serena?

Ash: What?

Cassidy: You'll see, while you were searching for your girlfriend, we have being preparing for a travel to somewhere.

Ash: What do you mean?

Buch: Let's go to the point. Bring to us Pikachu, if you don't want to see your girlfriend on the moon. This tree is not ordinary, if is a rocket. (and takes a remote control, and pushes a bottom)

_The "tree" starts to move on a diagonal position._

Cassidy: And now champ of Kalos, are you gone do now, save your girlfriend, or give us Pikachu, you have 10 seconds.

Ash: (on his mind, and angry) I cannot believe that this is happening to Serena again, and now I must choose on saving her, or giving them my partner. I don't know what to choose.

Buch: Time is out. (and he was gone push the bottom, but is interrupted by Clemont)

Clemont: Now robot. (and the robot explodes on Cassidy and Buch, and leaves a smokescreen)

Cassidy: (coffing) What the hell, from where does that robot came from? And Buch, where is the control?

Buch: I don't know, I can see anything.

Ash: Serena, I am coming for you.

Serena: (screaming) Ash!

Ash: (Gets on the top of the rocket and he starts untiying Serena from the rocket) Don't worry, I told you that I was gone be with you. (and he unties completely Serena)

Serena: Ash.. (and she hugs and kisses Ash on the lips)

Cassidy: (picks the control) HA I found it, see you twerples. (and press the bottom)

Ash: Serena, we should jump, hold my hand.

Serena: OK (and holds Ash's hand, and she and Ash jumps off the rocket, which inmediatly launch to space)

Ash: (on the floor, and Serena was on him) Serena are you OK?

Serena: Yes Ash, and all of this is because of you. (and she kisses Ash one more time)

Cassidy: No way, how does Serena got free from the rocket.

Ash: Pikachu blast them off with a Volt Tackle.

Pikachu: Pika (and he uses it and blast off Cassidy and Buch)

_Everyone was celebrating, Ash and Serena were sharing a hug and a kiss, while the siblings were congratulating Pikachu. Suddenly Clemont's phone started._

Ash: Clemont thank you, I am sorry if I have scream you, is that I would not be able to continue with my life without Serena. (on he grabs Serena's hand)

Clemont: Don't worry Ash.

Bonnie: Well big bro' this time you were the hero.

Serena: By the way, where have you been when Ash and I were on the waterfall?

Clemont: (nervous) Nothing important.

Bonnie: (with an evil smile) Oh really, then it would not matter if I tell to Ash and Serena what it happened?

Clemont: (still nervous) Uhh?

Bonnie: Then I will tell them.

_(Flashback time)_

_Clemont was sitting on the grass after escaping from his little sister._

Clemont: That was a close one, I am sure that Bonnie would never catch me.

Bonnie: Think it twice big bro'. (on a tree)

Clemont: How did you learn to climb trees.

Bonnie: Tell you later, but now answer me this question, do you love Korrina?

Clemont: (completely red) BONNIE I AM NOT IN LOVE OF KORRINA!

Bonnie: So why your face is red?

Clemont: Uhm?

Bonnie: (on her mind) It is like when I was talking to Serena about her feelings for Ash, she was completely red, then she admit it; and also I help her to practice for her date with Ash at Luminous city. (back to the reality) Then why you two were gone have a date when we were gone be back to Kalos?

Clemont: (still red as a tomato) I don't know what are you talking, maybe it was one of your dreams?

Bonnie: Ash and Serena were there too, and they hear you!

Clemont: That doesn't

Bonnie: Then what is this postcard that I have here? (and shows him a postcard)

Clemont: (angry, nervous and red) FROM WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Bonnie: When you were sleeping I always spy your bag.

Clemont: (on his mind) Note for myself, make a machine that stops Bonnie from messing on my bag.

Bonnie: And for who is? (opens the card) Oh it is for Korrina, is an invitation for a romantic dinner on one of Luminous city's cafe.

Clemont: (so red) No it is not, it should for another person. AIPOM ARM ACTIVATE. (but it fails in catching Bonnie)

Bonnie: After many times of capturing me with that arm, I have trained to dodge it. Try it better big bro'. (and runs away from Clemont)

Clemont: BONNIE! (and runs towards Clemont)

_(Flashback end)_

Clemont: (still red and nervous) That is not true Bonnie, if you have any prove, then show them the card. (on his mind) But I have it after I capture Bonnie)

Bonnie: OK here it is Ash and Serena. (and shows them the card)

Clemont: What, how did you get it, when I capture you I took away from you the card.

Bonnie: No you didn't, you took just the card, not the letter.

Ash: (on his mind, while he was reading the card) WOW, so Clemont is actually in love of Korrina, I never kmew that he had a big romantic side.

Serena: (blushing deeply, while she was reading the card on her mind) So apparently Clemont has strong feelings for Korrina, I never knew this side from him. And by the way, why did Bonnie told in front of Ash that I have been practising with her for my last date on Luminous city with Ash. (_Author: If you asked about Ash and Serena's date on Luminous city, it would be explained that on chapter 10, which would be the last one)_

Bonnie: I have to run guys, I am gone send this letter to Korrina. (and runs away)

Clemont: (angry, nervous and so red) BONNIE! (runs towards Bonnie)

Serena: Wow looks like me and Clemont have some similar characteristics, (and she blushes) no Ash don't bad understimate me, I don't like him, I just... (but she is interrupted by Ash's lips touching hers, while he caresses her face and hair)

Ash: Serena don't worry, I knew you, and for being sincere to you, in our date on Luminous city, I also have practising with some of my friends online; and also in other parts I have been practising, to try to tell you my feelings. And also when you don't use your hat and you blush, you look much beatiful.

Serena: (blushing) Ash. (and she kisses Ash back)

_On Misty's house, she was organising with May and Dawn the last parts for her plan._

Misty: Well Dawn, you have what I told you?

Dawn: Yes my leader.

Misty: Perfect, and May you have also got what I told you?

May: Yes, my princess.

Misty: Perfect we have all what we need. Now we must wait until the party starts, and we will see fireworks.

_Back to Ash and Serena, who were still kissing, they were lying on the grass, while they were seeing te sky..._

Serena: What image does those stars form?

Ash: I think it is a heart.

Serena: (blushing) Or it can be a Luvdisc.

Ash: Or it can be the collar that I gave it to you.

Serena: Yes, it can be that too. Brrr, it is too cold.

Ash: Let me take you to the hotel. (and helps her to stand up)

Serena: Ash, can you sleep with me tonight, I feel afraid without you.

Ash: (blushing) Ahhh... Ok

Serena: Thank you Ash let's go. (and holds Ash's hand)

_Here is a review for chapter 8..._

_It was midnight, it was the start of Ash's celebrating party, because of his victory on the Kalos league, there all their friends (some couldn't) were reunited, his friends from Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Everyone was wearing formal clothes for a party. While the pokemons stayed on professor's Oak lab._

_While in another part of the party, Misty was there alone._

Misty: Laff as much as you can Ash, and pass your last day with Serena, because when the party ends up, you and Serena are not gone live anymore. This will show you to choose the correct girl, and not that stupid Serena, I still can believe what did you love from her. (and she starts connecting some cables)

You were suppost to love me, not her, why did you didn't tell me that you love me? This would be your last day Ash and Serena.

_And what did you say about it? What is going to happen on the last the chapters? Why does Misty is so crazy on the net chapter? Would next chapter would be the last day for Ash and Serena? Would the 17th movie of pokemon will show some Amourshipping moments? Would Ash win the Kalos league on Pokemon for the first time? When I would publish my story "Titanic of Amour"?_

_And about "Titanic of Amour", I will give you the last data, because I will publish it this saturday for Spanish and English version, it would take me a while, but I will try to publish it as fast as posible. And it would have a total of 16 chapters, so I would probably end this story on October, so I hope you read my story, and I will publish each chapter on saturdays (in both languages, that is why I would need so much time). Bye_


End file.
